


City of Stars

by SeungminStays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminStays/pseuds/SeungminStays
Summary: Seungmin was his star. His best friend, his guiding light and his hand to hold when things got to be too much and in Hyunjin’s mind; That was a lot to put on the line for the sake of something that he wasn’t even sure he could properly put into words.[A character study on HyunjinOrHyunjin being soft for his sunshine, Seungmin)





	City of Stars

It was dark out, the light having long since faded leaving pink tones that eventually faded to inky nothingness dotted with tiny specks of light that belied galaxies far away, untouchable but beautiful, magnificent even, in their own right. Occasionally one would blink, making its mark and drawing his eyes towards it in that split second and Hyunjin would blink back, a silent wish or the small acknowledgement that every star wished to receive from time to time; To make it all feel worthwhile.

Balance.

The stars, so bright and beautiful and oh, so enchanting drew his gaze in those moments but something else kept him grounded, unmoving and yet unyieldingly content in his stasis.

The soft warmth of another body against his, even against the crisp air of that particular November evening. A steady weight that reminded him why stars should be viewed from a distance, lest he be dazzled by their beauty when they were within touching distance. In moments like these, few but treasured none the less, gratitude for the way things were bubbled to the surface, threatening to choke him with emotions that he wouldn’t dare show during their waking hours.

Seungmin slept on, the rise and fall of his chest a constant reminder of all the things Hyunjin had to be thankful for and long fingers found their way into soft, fluffy hair that ticked with each imperceptibly soft touch, careful not to jostle or disturb but intended to sooth.

There were things Hyunjin wouldn’t say, too afraid to be ridiculed maybe or perhaps he just had too much pride to reveal how deeply he cared, to what extent he could be hurt if the tables ever turned and those things could be used against him.

**_Just one thing everybody wants_ **

**_There in the bars_ **

**_And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_ **

**_It's love_ **

**_Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_ **

They’d spent the entire evening talking about stars, discussing theories and pointing out constellations, some real and some so ridiculously fake that they dissolved into laughter while trying to convince one another of their findings. It had been easy, it  _was always_ easy that was what made it so utterly terrifying. It was too easy to walk along a path with no destination in mind, too easy to let go of the guiding hand and wander into the abyss with no way of ever finding his way back and too infatuated to realise that he was lost before there was no hope of return.

**_A look in somebody's eyes_ **

**_To light up the skies_ **

Seungmin was his s _tar._ His best friend, his guiding light and his hand to hold when things got to be too much and in Hyunjin’s mind; That was a lot to put on the line for the sake of something that he wasn’t even sure he could properly put into words. There was always tomorrow, a fantastical promise that gave him infinitely more time and didn’t expect anything from him. That was  _easy_ too. Putting things off instead of dealing with them was one of the things Hyunjin did best after all.

**_To open the world and send it reeling_ **

**_A voice that says, I'll be here_ **

**_And you'll be alright_ **

It was completely still, absolutely nothing reflecting his inner turmoil, as if the world was ignorant to his struggle or willing to pretend that nothing was wrong for his own sake and the sake of keeping the peace.

Hyunjin was selfish though because for every part of him that denied the presence of  _something_ there was a larger part of him that was unwilling to let go of the feeling, not afraid as such but a stout refusal to let go of something that brightened his world so completely. He knew without a doubt that unless Seungmin expressed a desire to be left alone, then Hyunjin would follow him anywhere, whether it be to edge of the galaxy or so far from home that he’d never see a familiar face again because home was wherever Seungmin was, a feeling rather than a place.

**_I don't care if I know_ **

**_Just where I will go_ **

**_'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling_ **

**_A rat-tat-tat of my heart_ **

And the craziest thing of all was that he knew Seungmin would ever ask any of those things of him because the boy smiled the widest, shined that brightest when they were together and that was something that Hyunjin took undeniable pride in.

Alone, Hyunjin thought he was rather like the moon; Unmoving, unremarkable and full of faults that couldn’t be seen from a distance but when a star, his star was around, he reflected that ever-present brightness so that others saw something equally as beautiful.

_Balance_

Together they created a balance like night and day, so different and yet so similar. The Sun could exist without the moon but the moon would never shine to it’s full potential without the help of the sun. Hyunjin would never be able to perform to his whole potential without Seungmin there to make him shine his brightest and to hide his faults so others only saw the best of him.

Tomorrow, the sun would rise again and Hyunjin would take a step back and watch as Seungmin shined, his smile naturally drawing everyone else in like a magnetic field.

Then the moon would take it’s place in the sky again and he’d thank his lucky star that he was able to shine through the darkness, aided by tiny twinkling lights that paled in comparison to the one that was right by his side, forever shining just for him.

**_Are you shining just for me?_ **

So many words that would remain unspoken but Seungmin knew, foretold in every little smile and every small gesture that needed no explanation.

Balance.

Everything was fine as it was and yet nothing was quite the same everyday because, if possible, His star would shine brighter until it’s warm glow was all he knew.

 

That was  _home._

**_City of stars_ **

**_You never shined so brightly_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post something for Seungjin for a while because I ship them so much! This is a rewrite of an old fic of mine but I thought it suited these two so I hooe you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Please drop me a kudos and/or a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also hmu on twitter @/seungminstays if y'all wanna talk about stray kids or seungjin!


End file.
